


Nothing Holding Me Back

by Ladyspirkis4life97



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:23:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyspirkis4life97/pseuds/Ladyspirkis4life97
Summary: Harry and Draco had a relationship everyone could only dream of until Draco betrayed Harry and caused him to lose people who were important to him. In this Blacklist inspired fanfiction Harry is a cop with FBI connections trying to bust a gang ring that helped kill his family, things have been stagnant until a person comes back into his life and explains that the events he thought had happened a certain way might not have.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this when I got into Blacklist and I found the idea of Lizzington fascinating, course this was dashed by the hints of him being Liz's dad but the borderline flirting in the first season sticks with me, plus the idea of a terrorist betraying everyone they know in return for immunity is so cool. There is mention of Rape, but as you all are aware I do not do sex scenes so it will not be a graphic depiction, however, it may be triggering to some, you can certainly skip it without missing out on a whole lot of plot, it's towards the climax of the story. I am really bad at action scenes so I apologize. Also, this is based in Germany so any German readers I hope I used any language, and locations properly and I really enjoyed learning about your country. There is no beta and I do not own Nothing Holding Me Back which is by Shawn Mendes nor do I own Harry Potter or Blacklist. This is not a crossover merely based on it.

Harry was staring at a case intently trying to figure out where the next attack was going to be. Ron, his partner, and friend was off on paternity to spend some time with his wife and their son Hugo leaving Harry with the fun of trying to capture Germany’s most notorious gang. The death eaters were nothing more then neo-nazi scum who thought that their blood was pure, most claim they can trace their lineage twenty generations out which some might but the idea was laughable, so many people went into hiding and changed their names, or raped Jewish woman and got them pregnant that it was hard to tell if their “ancestors” were really theirs. The leader, known as Voldemort believed he was a direct descendent to Hitler, ironic since Hitler’s blood was not as pure as they could come. Harry shook his head, no use going over facts they already knew, what they needed was a way inside so they could take them down that way.  
“I am telling you I am wanting to give you information on the death eaters you pig but I refuse to talk to anyone that isn’t Harry Potter!” Harry looked up at his name and sighed heavily when he saw who it was if he was here nothing good could be brewing on the death eaters front.  
Harry cursed but said loudly “it’s ok Robert I was um expecting my informant.”  
He heard Draco give a satisfied hmph as Robert said in a heavy Germanic accent “alright Harry whatever you say he better have good info I’m heading out.”

“Thank you, Robert, I am sure Malfoy can find his way to my desk himself, I have my gun ready just in case, say hello to Martha for me.” 

Robert let out a laugh and said: “Of course my good friend, do not make the news over this guy ok?”  
Harry gave his confirmation and heard the door close and afterward the click of heeled dress shoes could be heard and Draco was standing at his doorway. He looked good, he had on a tailored green jacket that only slimmed his already lean body with diamond cufflinks and a silver dress shirt underneath. His pants were tight in all the right places leaving no room for imagination that he does not have gun and had shiny black shoes. You could tell he came from money, quite a bit of money which is exactly why he has never seen jail time unlike his father, who not even money could cover up what he had done. It didn’t help that the Malfoy’s were prominent and very wealthy lawyers either, all believed in nothing but pure blood which has left rumors to spread that they had sex and children with their sisters. Harry knew better, he knew better because standing in front of him was the exception, the gay Malfoy that he fell in love with. At least he used to be in love with him.  
Draco was sizing him up to it seemed and the tight pants didn’t hide that either. Harry ignored it and said “Malfoy how many times do I have to tell you, your rule and your parent’s rule in my parents death has made anything you want to say to me null and void unfortunately by what I heard it seems like I can’t easily get rid of you so sit down and tell me what the hell it is that you want.”


	2. The deal

Draco’s eyes sparkled, he always loved the competition and Harry looked delicious in his German police uniform. He wanted Harry’s trust and love again, plus what the death eaters had planned scared him. Draco said, “before I say anything I want full amnesty for crimes I do commit and crimes that I have committed in exchange I will give you the death eaters.”

Harry laughed at him and said, “if you wanted amnesty you should have gone to the BND I can’t provide that sort of protection.” 

Draco laid back in his chair and said while placing one leg onto his and said “you can’t no, but your friend Hermione Granger can, she works for them and if you think I would be foolish enough to walk into the BND without someone to vouch for me I have to say I am deeply insulted.”

Harry glared and said, “it is Hermione Weasley now for your information and she doesn’t work for them she is the BND, she’s their president and no way am I sticking out my neck for a murderer, go take your information elsewhere.” Harry knew he was making a mistake but Malfoy always knew how to get under his skin and make him do a brash decision, it took him forever to prove he was worthy of a badge after what he and his partner had done. Draco stretched and said “Deuchst Post zero nine hundred hours tomorrow there will be a bomb that is under the post master's desk. If you do not want to lose that Abschaum I suggest you hurry and tell Mrs. Weasley. Here, “ Draco grabbed a notepad and a pen and wrote down a coffee shop a few blocks away and a time thirteen hundred hours and placed everything on Harry’s desk, “I will be there at that time waiting for you, if you want to hear more about future attacks provided your incompetent force doesn’t fumble the ball bring Weasley and yourself and we can talk about how I can help you and you can help me. See you tomorrow Potter and be careful of who you trust, our influence is far more reaching then you believe.” He smiled at him and said “Bis bald Harry.”   
Then he got up and turned around and walked away leaving Harry reeling from this traitor telling him to be careful of who he trusts. Harry looked at the files and put them back in his filing cabinet, he needed to pay his two best friends a visit, he couldn’t chance Malfoy having lied, not after the Postmaster went too deep undercover for them. He walked out and got into his car and drove to his friends' house with some nice British music playing. He missed his homeland, he’s sure even his friends do but they had to leave, Harry had compromised their safety and now, if what Malfoy said was true, he would be doing it again. He called Ron and was happy when he picked up “Oi mate what’s up, crack the case yet?” 

Harry smiled, it felt good to speak with someone who refused to give up his British accent “Not yet I’m afraid however do you think I could come over for a spell? I need to speak with you and Hermione it’s urgent.” 

He didn’t have to see Ron to know he had gone full cop as he said: “Of course come over we’ll have a cuppa tea waiting for you.” 

Harry smiled and said, “thanks mate be over soon.” He drove a little longer and then pulled into his best friends driveway, being the president of the BND had done wonders for their financial situation. Their house was 4 story Victorian with 8 bedrooms and 8 bathrooms, it might as well have been an office building with how many rooms it had but they needed the space for when the family came to visit, of course, most of the reunions happened at Molly Weasley's place but occasionally they had them over at Hermione's. Harry placed his car into park and walked up to the door and knocked.   
Ron answered it, with a huge smile and hugged/dragged him inside. “Hey mate Hermione is just in the kitchen, let’s sit down and you explain why you need to speak to us this late on our maternity leave ok?” Harry nodded and walked with Ron into the kitchen where Hermione was sitting with three cups of tea and looking beyond tired. She perked up when she saw Harry though and ran to hug him which he gratefully hugged back. She pulled away and said while going back to sitting down, “so I hear you need to speak with us about something urgent what is it?” 

Harry sat down across from her and said: “I won’t bore you with the details about the death eaters because you already know, what you don’t know was I was visited by Draco.” Hermione’s face got stone cold as did Ron’s and Ron said “Harry I swear to god if you are back with Draco I will kick you out of the police force friend or no friend. Did you forget what he did to all of us? We can never go back to Britain because of him!” 

Hermione glared at Ron and said calmly but sternly “Keep your bloody voice down, Hugo just got to sleep, I am sure that Harry is not back with Draco and will explain himself momentarily if you will let him, now sit down and shut up.” 

Ron went red and said, “you're right, sorry Hermione and Harry, please go on.” 

Harry looked downcast and wouldn’t look at them as he said: “I was visited by Draco who wants full amnesty from the BND for past and future crimes.” Hermione snorted and said, “and why would we do that?” 

Harry frowned and said, “in return Draco is prepared to admit to being apart of the death eaters, helping to plan the bombing and all that followed as well as be our inside man to get the dirt on the death eaters to finally bring them down.” 

Hermione took a deep breath and exhaled slowly and said “No absolutely not. We have no idea that what he has is valuable or if he will give us false information, he has done nothing to foster that amount of trust in him. He is a traitor to Britain and we must bring him down.” 

Harry wanted to scream, he had told Malfoy as much but tried again, “well we just might get to see if what he says is true, he told me that tomorrow at zero nine hundred hours there will be a bomb that goes off from under the post master's desk. We have got to stop that and if it is real maybe we could work on a deal.” Hermione and Ron looked like they were going to protest and Harry said “look no one wants him gone more than me. He betrayed me and my friends and got my parents killed but this isn’t about us or them, this is about saving the hundreds of people that die every day from the death eaters activities and the mounting distrust in the police. We need all the help we can get and if he can offer it I am willing to bite the bullet to save those people.” 

Ron looked at Harry in disgust and said: “no absolutely not, we can find those bastards without his help right Hermione?” 

Hermione looked deep in thought and said slowly “you are putting me in a very awkward position Harry. If we investigate and find a bomb I will consider granting amnesty once I have met him and am sure that he can be of use. If you excuse me I am going to go find some headache pills and lay down, Ronald I suggest that the blow up you are about to have be taken outside to the patio.” She took some pills and rang a bell which a small mousy woman promptly came down the stairs to answer “Mabel please send the men out to the patio with nothing but tea so they can hash out the inevitable blow out without waking the baby.” 

Mabel curtsied and said, “of course mam right this way gentlemen.” She escorted Harry and Ron outside and placed the tea in the center with scones and left quietly. 

Harry said quickly “wow surprised Hermione agreed to have a live-in maid.” 

Ron snorted and said, “yeah a baby tends to change what you are willing to do, but you wouldn’t know that seeing as you slept with a traitor!” 

Harry growled and said “I didn’t know that at the time I swear to you this is just professional I do not care about him Ron, I care about you and Hermione, my adoptive family and my godson in there. Please do not fight me on this, the only way we can take these monsters down and make them pay is if we worked together. He told me to be careful of who I trust, that their reach far exceeds my knowledge. I don’t know if that is true but if it is I need to know I have people I can go to no matter what ok?” 

Ron glared at Harry and said “Bloody hell Harry I wish I could believe you but I know you, you haven’t been on a date for six bloody years you think we believe the nonsense of you being focused on your job? Even with the evidence plastered in front of your face you still protected him. That’s why he is out and about and I helped you because I trusted you and now look where we are. You can trust me, Harry, I will do everything it takes to take the death eaters down so, Hermione and Hugo can live a normal life, the question isn’t if you can trust me Harry it’s if any of us can trust you. Now if you excuse me I need to go shower and comfort my wife, it’s been hell with the baby and everything. Goodnight Harry see you tomorrow with the bomb squad.” Ron got up and opened the door up and disappeared, in his place stood Mabel who calmly picked up the china and left without acknowledging Harry’s presence or saying goodbye. Harry sighed and got up, left the house and got into his car and drove home. Hopefully, tomorrow would be a better day he thought as he lathered his body up and rinsed himself off. He got into his red silk pajamas, he had liked the feel of silk since his and Draco’s relationship. This was a birthday present for him from last year, Harry had a feeling he knew who provided them but he didn’t tell anyone, despite everything he harbored a deep love for the man who killed his parents. He snuggled into bed, oblivious to the blond looking through the window with longing in his grey eyes and fell asleep as the man walked away.


	3. A Partnership (no not that kind!)

Bright and early Harry was there in full uniform with his partner Ron, and the president of the BNB Hermione waiting outside while the bomb squad did their thing. Everyone was vacated from the building and they got confirmation that there was indeed a bomb under the desk, a simple one that anyone could make with information off of the internet, it was a simple matter do disarm but it had the death eaters symbol for sure.   
A triangle within a circle no one can figure out what it was Hermione sighed and said to Harry “It’s time let’s go see what Malfoy wants and you better not fall into bed with him you got it?” Harry nodded as his face burned from the stares he received, she could have been quieter. As they walked to the cafe it was tense between the two, one was trying to stamp down the mixture of hurt and happiness to be simply near Malfoy the other was hurting and worried on behalf of her friend and the life they had to leave behind because of someone who severely damaged Harry. All she could think of was how this guy was going to end up destroying her best friend. When they arrived they saw Malfoy’s trademark platinum blond hair and Hermione quickly sat down across from him dragging Harry down beside her. Draco beamed at Harry and gave Hermione a cold smile as he said: “I see that since you are here that means you agree to my terms right?” 

Hermione gave a tight nod and presented a file filled with documents. “In there you will find an affidavit, you must fill it out admitting to all your crimes and then you and I will sign a contract that grants you amnesty, you are a lawyer I trust you will look for fine print so I will save us the time. In it, you will find that your amnesty is conditional, if you put us in harm's way, if your information is falsified you will lose amnesty and you will be prosecuted with your affidavit being exhibit A and you will not see a jury of your own peers I will personally see to your disappearance. If you agree here’s a pen for me and you, let’s finish this, shall we? That way we can save more people from your kind.” Grey eyes met brown in a stare down before Malfoy looked back down at the contract and laughed. “I appreciate you trying to hide a certain part of this contract for me, and I am sure Harry is happy that his ever loyal guard dogs are trying to protect him but I will not work with anyone but Harry. I trust him, I do not trust you and I do not trust your boss. This goes all the way to the top Weasley I need someone who I know will do the right thing no matter what, someone who doesn’t have children or a family to look after and make sure don’t get kidnapped because those are a liability. Write on the contract with your signature that you are negating the no talking to Harry and I will gladly sign.” 

Hermione scoffed and laughed, bewildered at his nonsense. “If you think for one moment I will let your grubby ferrett hands on my best friend I will-” 

Harry placed a hand on Hermione’s and said “Hermione, I appreciate it but please, me and Ron have been working on this for years, you and me both know the prime minister will not be ok with losing this lead, they have been active for six years please, let him do whatever he wants, he won’t hurt me, I won’t let him.” Hermione looked at Harry bewildered and frustrated, knowing that what he said was true and knowing that Draco knew that it was true. Hermione thought long and hard, going over what Draco said and laughed as she said “oh no Malfoy you do not get to call the shots, if what you say is true my Prime minister isn’t going to want you anywhere near us, in fact once I tell her she will more than likely kill you after torturing you for all the information that you have. She will try to hide but I will have a person there that will record it and then we will take it down without you.” 

Hermione smiled in triumph and Draco said “you dumb cow who do you think told me to come to you? She will quietly make you disappear if you so much as touch me the wrong way. You guys have been running around with your heads cut off, capturing low-level members meanwhile the kill count goes up. That breeds mistrust, distrust leads to protests, protests lead to revolution and I do not need to tell you what comes next. It has gotten out of hand, it started as a way for her to get reelected and those that she wants to succeed to become elected, the masses love a prime minister who can get things done, but Voldemort went rogue. He could do whatever he wanted within reason and he had to make crime seem to go away until election time. Obviously, as you can see it is nowhere near election time and crime has not gone down it has steadily climbed. Voldemort won’t answer her anymore. I came to you as a courtesy to give you the illusion that your government is not as corrupt as you now know it is so I suggest you get to writing and signing because there is another bomb getting ready to blow up under a bridge and with what time it is I don’t need to tell you how many people will die due to your incompetence.   
Now sign or I do this without you and you won’t be able to stop this from happening again by kicking out the players.” 

Hermione was seething as she quickly wrote what he wanted and signed and said “what. Bridge.” 

Draco examined the contract and said while smiling “Oberbaum bridge you have twenty minutes the code is blue, green, blue, blue. Remember that well don’t write it down or the sniper will kill you.” Hermione looked at him with fear in her eyes and ran off as Harry got up to follow her but was stopped by Draco’s hand on his arm. Draco said, “please, Harry we need to talk about some things.” 

Harry sighed and looked down at Draco as he said “later, Draco right now I need to save some people, it’s kind of my job. I am sure you know where I live, come by around 6, bring some actual British food and we can discuss all that you want besides how you murdered my parents ok?” Draco sighed and let go of his arm and nodded, it was better than he expected and watched Harry run towards danger.  
Harry sighed as he finished writing up the paperwork, they got to the bridge with only a minute to go, by some miracle Hermione remembered the code and they caught the sniper that would have blown her brains out, his words not Harry’s. The bomb was hooked up to a simon says and when looking at traffic cams it looks like the death toll would have been in the thousands. It pissed Harry off and it pissed off Ron and Hermione, and they couldn’t do anything until Draco gave the go ahead. It was an elaborate chess game and Ron, who is a genius at chess said that he couldn’t see the king or what the plan to get it was. As Harry handed the paperwork off to the chief, clocked out and said goodbye he drove to his house and was actually surprised to see a light on in his kitchen. He ran up the steps and opened up the door and just stood there as he saw Hermione and Ron sitting at the table, Draco on the couch handcuffed and gagged. Hermione smiled and said while looking straight at Harry “welcome home Harry, when were you planning to tell us about you and Draco?” 

Harry glared and said “the second it became your damn business. Need I remind you that him having full access to me is in the agreement that you signed? This is bigger than us, if I want to have tea with him or if he wants tea we will have tea, are we clear on this?”   
Ron got up in a defensive position and said: “Harry I hate to say this mate but she is our superior you might want to watch what you say.” 

Harry smiled and said “Ron, I hate to say this mate but you’re right, she is our superior and she signed an agreement that he would have full access to me in exchange for multiple lives being saved and as far as I can see this goes way above our heads so uncuff him, ungag him, and please stop eating the biscuits he bought for me and him and go before you jeopardize your lives and our deal alright mate?”   
Ron narrowed his eyes as did Hermione but they set the biscuits down and Ron uncuffed Draco. As they were walking out Ron whispered in Harry’s ear “watch your back, I don’t recognize you anymore.” and slammed the door. Draco rubbed his wrists and said, “well that wasn’t the warm welcome I was hoping for, hopefully, you will be more agreeable, shall we?” He sat down as did Harry and said: “I know you said your parents were off the table but I need you to know, I had no part in it.” 

Harry scoffed and said while leaning back and crossing his arms “well since you seemed inclined to ignore my request I say you just spin your lie right now.” 

Draco frowned and said, “I can’t tell you the whole truth not yet if I did you would be killed instantly and we need to work to protect you and me.” 

Harry rolled his eyes and said, “well then it looks like we have nothing further to say to each other, care to leave now?” 

Draco shook his head and said, “no I don’t want to leave but I need to know you are happy and I need to know if you have someone in your life who is way more deserving of you than me.” 

Harry widened his eyes and then looked away as he said “truthfully? No, I haven’t had anyone in my life who deserved me, not then and certainly not now. I have been to busy with work and well after I got burned I didn’t want to put myself out there. You certainly didn’t lie when you said you would ruin me for all other men.” He ended it with a bitter laugh and almost jumped when a hand grabbed his. 

“Harry look at me, please.” Harry looked up and met the grey eyes, filled with regret and looking into green eyes filled with hurt and Draco said “I did not kill your parents. I didn’t know until it was too late, I tried telling someone but I was locked in a room. I was told to stay close and watch you, gain your trust because your parents were going to blow up Big Ben, I honestly thought I was saving you and Britain, I didn’t know that I was actually working for the real terrorists, I swear please believe me.” 

Harry frowned and said, “but the guy-” 

“The guy lied to protect me and to protect you. He was my back up plan, as I got in deeper I began to suspect I wasn’t being told the whole truth and I didn’t want you to rush in and try to save me. They had to believe that you did not love me anymore, I had to show them that you were nothing to me because if you were something to me, what they did to your parents would make you a liability. I would have been killed and then you and I would never be able to get revenge. That is the truth Harry please, you are the only one that could tell if I was lying, see that this is the truth, I love you.” Harry had tears in his eyes and pulled his hand away “it’s a good story, almost had me believing you but I am going to need more than pretty words Draco.” 

Draco looked up, tears in his eyes and said while looking back at Harry “I will get you all the proof you need while earning your heart back if it is the last thing I do, I just need to know there is a chance, that you will give us a chance.” 

Harry nodded and said while grabbing Draco’s hand and said: “yeah, of course, I would want nothing more.” 

Draco smiled and said “well then let’s start huh? Hello, my name is Draco, dashingly handsome, wealthy and your informant, and you are?” 

Harry laughed and said, “I’m Harry, the guy who is going to make sure your information is worth something and does not agree with the handsome part.” Draco laughed with him and they spent the rest of the night catching up, finding out about each other again. What happened after that Harry would blame on the wine and the fact that it had been much to long. Harry woke up the next morning and instinctively pressed his hand on the other side of the bed and felt nothing. “Fuck!” he yelled as he scrambled to get his glasses. Once they were on he searched his bedside and grabbed the note that was on there.   
Companion coffee eleven hundred hours dress in the suit that is in your closet and be prepared to meet Hermione for a ball to celebrate the worst criminals in Germany.  
Harry groaned he didn’t own a suit which means the date wasn’t by chance. Harry wondered how much of what he said was true and how much was to just slip by him so he could use him to take down the guy who now wants him dead. Harry got up and showered, and then he put on the suite, smirking at the color. A grey suit with a light blue shirt and a box in the drawer that had gold cufflinks. Leave it to Draco to choose fashion over practicality Harry thought as he began to dress and hook up the cufflinks. He walked out and got into the Jaguar because of course Draco had to take care of that too and drove to Hermione's house. She was wearing a white cocktail dress and white heels, hair pulled up in a curly updo with purple earrings and a glittering diamond necklace. Harry got out and opened the door for her, taking her hand and helping her in and then got into the car. Once he was in Hermione went to work, she placed his wire in the inside of his coat shirt and Harry ripped it out. Hermione huffed and said, “what now Harry?” 

Harry grabbed her hand and said, “about last night, I really am sorry you know I always get sensitive around him and I don’t like you two looking out for me, I feel bad enough as it is, I don’t like continuing to place you guys in a bad position.” 

Hermione rolled her eyes and examined his cuffs “wireless transmitters, nice have to give him credit wonder where they are transmitting through.” She continued to fix his hair and then opened up a compact mirror to add gold eyeshadow and a dark blue eyeliner to her eyes. Once she got to her eye she yanked her hand away and said “Harry we don’t protect you because it is our job or because we feel obligated to do so, we protect you because we are your friends and you can not trust Draco Malfoy. Now shut up and let me debrief you with what Draco sent me.” She finished as she closed the compact and placed it in her clutch and Harry promptly opened up the file that she placed between them. As he looked she said “The target is Niklas Faust. He is the son of Voldemort's right-hand man, we take him down and Voldemort’s man will want to hunt down those who hurt him, he will be angry due to his son being his only child and that will make him sloppy. We will leave clues, he will follow them and at the end of the line, there will be us, ready to take him to a nice cell on the beach where he and our top interrogators can get as much information as we can get. Your name is Matteo Müller and I am your darling mistress Hanna Wagner who has a tendency of poisoning anyone that attacks her man and in return you keep me kept with the prettiest and finest around, I trust your time with Draco in the past gives you a good idea of how to present yourself in high society?” 

Harry nodded and said in his best German “of course Hanna shall we be going so we won’t miss the fun?”


	4. The Aftermath

Hermione smiled in a perfect German accent “yes Matteo please, we wouldn’t want to keep Niklas waiting.” As she said that she presented a bottle filled with some white powder and a wicked grin and Harry drove fast. They pulled up front and Harry placed the keys in the valet's hand while smoothly placing a one hundred dollar bill in their front pocket as he said: “take care of her alright?” The valet nodded and Harry wrapped an arm possessively around Hermione’s waist while kissing her cheek as she giggled. They walked up the steps, both grabbing a flute of champagne and discreetly nodded as they walked away from each other searching for Niklas. Hermione was the first to find him and it didn’t take her long to get all over him and Niklas was taking the bait. He had his arm around her waist and was whispering in her ear as she giggled and laughed. When Niklas excused himself to go use the restroom, Hermione offered to go with and Niklas practically buzzed in agreement, leaving his drink in the hands of a “seething” lover with his drink and her clutch. Harry hid behind a wall and discreetly filled the glass with the poison, making sure that he dropped the poison bottle on the floor and went to find Hermione, he found her straddling Niklas and she said: “Oh Metteo please give me his drink, he seems to have gotten woozy.” Harry walked over and handed the drink to Niklas and slapped Hermione across the face “I told you the last time you ran off with another man I was going to dump you, I knew bringing you instead of Marsha was a bad idea.” Harry looked at Niklas and said, “woman huh?” Niklas barked out a laugh as he took a drink of his champagne and Hermione clutched her face glaring at Harry but stopped as Niklas started to grab at his throat. Harry smiled at Hermione and said, “let’s get out of here.” Hermione nodded and they ran away making sure that plenty of people saw them leaving the body. They were shot at, they had to rely on training they hadn’t used in a few years but got out unscratched. The valet was gone but in his place was the car and Draco in the front seat “get in we’re going to give them a chase.” 

Harry looked on in shock but Hermione just got into the back seat and said: “Just so you know I have a baby at home and another one on the way so if you could please dodge the bullets I would be grateful and Harry get into the car!” 

Harry jumped and ran into the passenger seat but all he could say as he buckled up was “you’re pregnant? That’s brilliant.” 

Draco sped away as bullets flew and yelled “can we talk about this later? Maybe when we are safe we can get the Weasley a diaper cake but until then keep your heads down and mouths shut Harry here.” He handed him a gun and said without looking at him “shoot as many times as you can, either tires or people, I trust you have taken a life before?” 

Harry gulped and said, “yes but I will try to not do that.” He proceeded to shoot at the cars behind them as Draco drifted around turns and Hermione was typing furiously on a computer while talking into an earpiece “We are going right on southbound right under the Oberbaum bridge,” she looked behind her quickly and ducked down as a bullet whizzed by “there are four cars in hot pursuit Harry has taken down three, all is going according to plan, have the truck ready for pick up in ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two-” she cut off as Draco spun into a truck designed to haul race cars and Draco shut the car off as the door started to close with Harry grabbing a second gun and shooting quickly. Once the door was barely closed the truck drove off and they all sighed in relief. Draco immediately hugged Harry and said as Harry hugged back “I was afraid I was going to lose you back there, I hate that I have to put you in harm's way.” 

Harry hung on for dear life, breathing heavily and said as he slowly pulled away “what now?” Still, with his hands on his forearms, Draco said as he pressed his forehead to him and smiled “now we wait until David Faust takes the bait and have the BND trap him.” 

Hermione coughed as they pulled into a warehouse and the door opened “I would get your filthy hands off of him before Ron sees, and I won’t slap you for it if you keep the pregnancy thing a secret.”  
Harry blushed and pulled away and Draco glared at Hermione as he sneered but let go and climbed out of the car. Hermione climbed out first with the help of Ron who picked her up bridal style and kissed her as Harry and Draco followed. Draco walked over to Aarav and started talking to him while watching the footage and Hermione debriefed Hans after being gently placed onto the ground, the top security officer that had provided the weapons and the strategy as Harry got a change of clothes and changed in the dressing room provided for undercover agents. When he got out everyone had cleared out for the most part except for Draco who just stared at him as he walked out. Without thinking, Harry grabbed his hand and they walked to Draco’s car. Once they were in Draco’s radio started playing “Follow You Down” by Gin Blossoms and they drove to Harry’s house. Like magic, he didn’t have to ask Draco knew as he followed him into the house after they parked and slowly started taking off each other's clothes. They fought for dominance as they fell onto the bed, Draco below him and he gave himself up to Harry. The next morning amazingly Draco was still there, with his arm wrapped tightly around his waist. Harry smiled and immediately felt guilty, a mixture of emotions welled up in him, guilt for sleeping with his parents killer, elation that both Draco and he were alive after what happened last night and sad because he knew this was only temporary no matter what Draco said. Harry put his glasses on and shook Draco awake and Draco woke up with a shock, jumping out of bed and looking at Harry with a wild look in his eyes. Harry reached out and grabbed his arm and said: “please, stay for breakfast, don’t run off like last time.” Draco relaxed and nodded as Harry and him dressed and went to his kitchen table to sit. Harry beamed at Draco and got up as he said “what do you like? I have cereal and I can do waffles.” 

Draco laughed and said, “I’ll take cereal you are hopeless at making waffles.” 

Harry stopped smiling and said with his back turned while he grabbed bowls and some cereal “Actually I am very good at making waffles now, I lost our nanny in the bombing and had to learn how to cook for myself so I wasn’t relying on Molly so much.” He laughed bitterly and continued “ I even tried dating her daughter believe it or not, what a colossal failure that was, I knew I was gay but didn’t realize I was that gay.” He turned around and poured cereal in the bowls as he said: “or maybe I’m not gay, maybe it’s just you I want to be with, not that that will happen right?” 

Draco sighed and said, “after we catch these guys and I prove I am not the monster you think I am we can, we’ll go to my villa in France and adopt lots of orphan children for you to raise.” 

Harry almost spilled the milk he was pouring into Draco’s bowl as he said this and said: “woh children, I didn’t think we were quite there yet.” Draco shrugged and said while looking over his bowl as he picked it up to eat his cereal so no milk spilled “well it’s been six years, I think that’s enough time to figure out what we want from each other.” Harry almost choked but nodded, a big grin on his face as they ate in companionable silence, until Hermione and Ron walked in with Hermione saying “Harry the guy took the bait faster than expected we should be able to take him down tonight, I came to tell you the next step in the plan you understand don’t..” she trailed off as she saw Draco and Harry, eating cereal and not in different clothes from last night and she smacked her forehead and cursed. 

Harry looked panicked while Draco had a cool look and a sneer and said “quiet your sordid thoughts, if you bothered to look you would see a blanket and pillow on the couch, I mearly crashed here last night because I was tired after dropping Harry off. Honestly if you want smut so badly go to the bookstore you love so much.” 

Hermione blushed as Ron said, “Oi you shut your mouth, it’s easy to jump to conclusions when you’ve been playing Harry for years, we don’t trust you.” Draco ran his hand through his hair and said: “I don’t bloody well care if you arsholes trust me or not, what is the next part of the plan so I can get out of your guy’s life for good?” He ignored Harry and Harry tried to hide the look of hurt that came across his face, he must have succeeded because Ron said “ugh typical Malfoy. Ignoring what he does to other people as long as he gets what he wants, what a prat. Hermione let’s get this over with.”


	5. Preparing

Hermione seemed to shake herself and said after awkwardly coughing “yes well the plan worked, David is angry and is now looking for us, so good work everybody as odd as that sounds. Anyway, David owns a club called “Möbel Olfe” and amazingly it’s a gay club so as much as it disgusts me and Ron, you and Draco will have to go into the club alone to trap David.”

Draco rolled his eyes and said “wow you guys are such bigots, you don’t know any other gay people? You live in Berlin for God's sake and we’re the only two gay people you know? Minging.” He shook his head in disgust at them and Hermione glared while Ron huffed behind her and said: “Just be there with Harry and don’t screw this up.” She flipped her hair and stomped off, dragging Ron with her who was redder than a tomato. 

Harry sighed and said “Why can’t you be nice to them? And how did you set the couch up and I don’t feel comfortable hiding this from my best friends.” 

Draco turned his glare on Harry and said “I will be nice to them once they get out of your arse and treat me with respect. As for the pillow and blanket, I woke up early to well to leave but thought against it and set that up just in case, but if this is a daily thing maybe I should have left.” 

“No! I mean no it isn’t a daily thing, they’re just sensitive is all, they took care of me when I was at my lowest after I suffered your betrayal, them and their families had to leave Britain because you were MIA and knew where we all lived, they gave up everything because I trusted you, because they trusted me enough to trust you even though they said you were trouble. I think it’s understandable how they can barely stand you and want to protect me from you.” 

“I didn’t betray you! Ugh never mind, you will find out soon enough let’s just plan for tonight.” 

“Um, aren’t you a part of Voldemort's gang? Is it wise for us to go together?” 

“Of course it is, the plan has been to seduce you all along, they are expecting us to go to places together, they’ll never suspect the double cross I’m going to do to them. Now if you will be my lover, I think you know the ritual by now yes?” Harry sighed, shelving the shock and suspicion that came over him at the revelation that seducing him was his job and said “makeover, clothes shopping, dance lessons, and a brush up on social etiquette?”

Draco beamed “exactly, there might be hope for you yet!” They finished getting dressed in actual everyday clothes, Draco having brought some from his house which Harry joked was presumptuous. As they drove to the salon Draco said: “I had hope, and as long as I keep that I can do anything in the pursuit of happiness with you.” Harry blushed and looked out the window, excited to be with Draco again, regardless of the constant guessing on whether he really loved him or not. They got to Kurfürstendamm and Draco immediately went into Burberry and started ordering the store associates around. They grabbed fine silk scarves, silken boxers, and wool sweaters, jeans with rips in them and black dress shoes. Then they got out after Draco paid, not even paying attention to the price and loaded the trunk up with his twenty bags while Harry shook his head in disbelief. They drove to a smaller mall and stopped by Hot Topic. With a wicked grin, Draco grabbed eyeliner, fishnet gloves, tight biker shorts, leather pants, and one white tank top. He then grabbed chains, a spiked choker, two spiked bracelets, and a fishnet shirt. Once again he bought everything and the poor shop assistant just rang them up, eyes glazed in longing as she watched Draco walk out with ten shopping bags, daydreaming about being the one he was buying all that stuff for. Once they loaded the car up again, having to place bags in the back seat, Draco eyed Harry up and down and said: “how dedicated to this mission are you?” 

Harry raised an eyebrow, not liking the hungry look in Draco’s eyes or the smirk and said: “I will do everything and anything to bring those monsters you befriended down.” Draco deflated a little, ego being blown through and said while putting the car into drive and getting onto the highway “then prepare to get your ear pierced.” Harry’s eyes bugged out but he stayed silent, not wanting to know how or why Draco insisted he get his ear pierced. They pulled into Naked Steel Piercing and Draco strutted up to the counter where a man stood with bright pink hair and practically every face piercing known to mankind. He exclaimed “Draco love! I was worried you had forgotten me and ran off with that Swedish lover you had.” 

Draco smiled and rolled his eyes, kissing the man on both cheeks and said “Sorry Jonas been tough keeping this one in line,” he pointed to Harry and said while bringing his hand on top of Jonas’s “and the Swedish lover is no more sadly, only you seem to be able to keep up with my hungers.” 

He looked Jonas up and down and Harry felt angry as he said in his haughty voice “If you are quite through flirting in front of me with the help I would appreciate getting this piercing over and done with.” Harry stepped close to Draco, pressing himself to him and snatched his hand from Jonas and curling it in his own as he said: “then I will take you home and show you who can’t keep up with your hungers.” Draco gulped, the temperature felt like it had gone up by twenty degrees and suddenly Jonas laughed. That laugh broke Harry out of his possessive trance and Harry stepped back, air cooling down immediately as Harry blushed and looked away, glaring. Jonas said, “Draco I would be careful of this Griffin, he might eat you alive my snake.” 

Draco scoffed and smoothed his shirt as he said: “don’t worry about me Jonas I can handle a little griffin by biting him just once.” He snatched Harry’s hand, pulled him close and nipped at his bottom lip, before letting him go and looking at the jewelry. “I want that green emerald right there, that way everyone will know he belongs to a Slytherin.” Harry rolled his eyes at Draco invoking his families clubs name, acting like anything green and silver automatically made you aware of who he was. Jona’s eyes sparkled as he said “wise choice we have just the thing for you, and he won’t have to actually pierce his ear. 

Harry sighed in relief but Draco, the sadist said: “aw what a shame I was looking forward to him being in pain after the stunt he pulled.” 

Harry drooped and Jonas said “Draco honey, a cop does not need his ear pierced. Now here give him this.” It was a piece of metal with a curved bar, with little snakes that had green eyes hanging from chains. 

Draco stared at it and said, “I haven’t a clue how you put that on, put it back.” Jonas gave Harry an apologetic look and Harry, worried that he apparently screamed cop said: “no, I like it, Jonas can you put it on me please?” Jonas smiled and walked over to Harry with the earing and brushed his hair from his ear in a gentle caress, Harry blushed and Jonas drapped the earing behind his ear, moving the chains to where they weren’t tangled and just hung there and stepped back, keeping a hand on his face, inspecting his handiwork. “There, that is perfect I only wish I could see what delicious outfit he is going to put you in.” His gaze was hungry as he went for a kiss but he was suddenly yanked away by the back of his shirt by Draco who was glaring and said: “back off this griffin is my property and if you want our relationship to continue I suggest you stay away from him.” 

Jonas laughed as if nothing had happened, easy going and carefree as he ran Draco’s card that he had on file and said: “yeah yeah just wanted to show him the big bad Slytherin can care about someone.” The faintest of blushes crossed Draco’s face as he waved goodbye to Jonas and dragged the gaping Harry from the store and into the front seat of his car and drove back to his house so the two could get ready. Once they pulled up to Draco’s house, a five-story colonial style home with a sprawling rose garden with a fountain in the shape of two dolphins forming a heart with tiny spouts of water surrounding them and two benches on either side in the back, three people, one butler, and two maids came out and got the bags from the trunk and one maid said “shall we put these in the guest bedroom sir or yours?” 

Draco smiled and looked over at Harry with an evil smirk on his face and said “the guest bedroom if you would, I will be in there off and on to make sure he dresses properly. The maid bowed and left them to walk into the house and Draco moved quickly to pin Harry against the car. 

He said with his face close to his “as much as I love you and get massively turned on by you being jealous do not get in the way of my relationships again unless you are ready to make me and you exclusive.” He pushed himself back from the car and casually walked away with his hand in his pockets towards the house and said “are you coming or not? We have a job to do, once we kill everyone in that club all that will be left will be Voldemort.” Harry paled, he may hate everything the death eaters stood for but he couldn’t believe Draco was willing to murder them, even if he was deep undercover surely he made some friends. He walked after Draco, heading into the house when all of a sudden his phone started ringing with “Better When I’m Dancing.” He quickly answered it and hissed into the phone “what do you want?”


	6. Almost There

Draco was sitting on the couch, eyebrow raised delicately asking who was on the phone. As Hermione screamed at him Harry mouthed Hermione and walked into a bathroom so he could talk to her a little more privately. Hermione said “Brook just called she said you and Malfoy walked in and bought biker shorts and condoms? Do you know what everyone is saying about you around here?” 

Harry growled and said, “no what is everyone saying about me?” 

Hermione huffed and said, “word around the precinct is that you are enjoying dressing up as Draco’s doll and that you two seem more focused on having sex then catching Voldemort!” 

Harry narrowed his eyes and said in as calm as a voice as he could “Are you kidding me! The only reason I am putting up with him is to catch Voldemort because it was either me or a bridge full of people! I’m the only one brave enough to go into the belly of these monsters to take them down. Oh, you got shot at? Well so did I only I didn’t get the luxury of going home and playing house because I was lambasted by my friends who wanted me to continue with the mission and immediately thought the worst of me!” 

Hermione sighed and said in the voice she used to use in school when he was being unreasonable “so you aren’t sleeping with Draco, that’s great because remember the only important thing right now is the mission and me and Ron will pull you out if it seems like you will get hurt more than just physically.” 

Harry sighed and lied as he said: “No I am not sleeping with him, I hate him for what he did to my family and could never see myself with him.” 

That seemed to appease Hermione as she perked up and said: “I trust Draco has gotten the suitcase already with some high tech gadgets our techs have been working on I don’t want you to take any risks, remember to plant the bomb and get out of there ok?”  
Harry squeaked out “bomb? ‘Mione I hate them as much as you but killing them is a bit harsh don’t you think?” 

Hermione scoffed on the phone and said “this isn’t high school anymore Harry besides we have good information that Voldemort will be there as well and we can not take any more chances on letting him escape ok? Everyone who is at that club is a criminal, it has stayed under the radar because we just don’t have enough proof but now thanks to our songbird we do so I don’t feel bad at all.” 

Harry sighed and said “ok we will be sure to get out in time.” 

Hermione huffed and said, “No just you will get out there in time, Draco has served his purpose, you can finally get revenge on him with no lawyers to weasel him out of prison.” 

Harry barely controlled his shock and anger as he said in a cool voice “alright I will take care of it thank you.” He hung up and opened the door, only to see Draco staring him down with hurt and anger in his eyes. “Draco I-” 

“Fucking save it ok? I thought I could have a chance after we were done with this but it looks like you are to blinded by your hatred and friends to hear reason and the proof I had. Get in the room now I laid out your clothes and I will do your hair and make-up when you are done.” He turned and marched away upstairs, not bothering to show Harry where the bedroom was and leaving him to wonder just how much he had heard. A maid came to him and escorted him to the bedroom and left him to stare at what was presented to him. He undressed and took a shower, leaving his hair damp and dried off. He put on the white tank top and then slipped into the leather pants, wincing a little as everything was crushed tight and slipped the leather jacket on. He then put on some socks and put on the black combat boots and tracked down the maid who brought him to Draco’s room. He was in the bathroom and yelled: “just sit him on the bed I will be out in a minute!” The maid bowed and left him to his own devices and Harry looked around.  
The walls were a deep green and the carpet a plush silver, that looked like it had been sprayed with sparkle dust. The ceiling had a projection of the solar system with the planets twirling courtesy of a projector that was sticking out from the floor and the bed was a king sized bed with ruby red pillows, red silken sheets, and a silver comforter. Harry looked at the various pictures some with Draco and Jonas smiling, others of him with his family, and another picture was him and his old friends from high school mock gagging as he had his arm wrapped around Harry and was kissing his cheek as Harry blushed that was on the nightstand. Harry quickly placed it back when he heard “those were better times, I wish I could go back, go back to the time that you loved me and Voldemort never killed your parents and framed me.” Harry turned and gasped at what Draco was wearing. Starting from the bottom he was wearing black combat boots as well, traveling up his impossibly long legs Harry found he was wearing black biker shorts, that did not hide his generous package and climbing higher with his eyes he saw he was wearing the fishnet shirt that showed off his abs and black eyeliner with spiked hair with red tips on his platinum hair. Draco was looking uncharastically shy as he held his arm with one hand and looked away, barely concealing tears. Harry got up and hugged him tight to him and whispered in his ear “show me, show and tell me what truly happened that night.” Draco nodded as Harry pulled away and went to his closet to pull out a shoebox. “If Voldemort knew I was showing you these I would be dead but if we are going to convince them my plan worked I need you to be in love with me and this is the only way.” Harry ached to tell him that wasn’t true, but he also knew that as long as this black cloud hung over their relationship they would never be truly together and sat down next to Draco with the box between them as he said “let’s began though so we can finally finish this and be together.” Draco nodded and opened up the box and Harry stared into it in shock.


	7. The Truth Reveled and the Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning this is the chapter that will have mentions of rape and hints of it, if that triggers you feel free to skip it, you won't miss out on much just the truth which will be obvious towards the end.

Flashback  
Draco was just a teenager, barely into the senior year when Voldemort showed up to cash in on his parent's debts. Apparently, they got a large portion of their money from him and wouldn’t be where they were if it wasn’t for him they would be common street rats eating from soup kitchens. The price for that and their comfort was to support him in all he did and that meant blowing up the Potters. They were getting close to finding out where he was and he could not let that happen, he had already been to jail. He came into their home and made it his home base, torturing his mom and dad and using Draco as his personal sex toy. Every day he was told he had to find out where the Potters lived so they could blow them up. He didn’t want to, he never asked meanwhile the abuse got worse.   
He had to lie to Harry about the burn marks that were there because Voldemort wanted to pour hot wax on his skin. He had to lie to Harry about the bite marks and couldn’t change into gym clothes because he had long gashes on his back. Most days he could barely sit at their desks at school without being in pain because Voldemort believed lube was only for good boys who obeyed their master. He posted watchmen on his dad and him and held his mom hostage so that she would die if either one dared go to the police and betray him. Finally, one day when Draco was talking on the phone with Harry believing that Voldemort was gone Harry told him where he lived because Draco had asked if he could come over for the night. Not realizing there were audio recorders in his room he had him on speaker phone so he could brush his hair and the recorders recorded his conversations. That night as he went to sneak out to see Harry he has shoved aside and his room searched, they picked up dozens of cameras and microphones and brought them to Voldemort and finally he knew where the Potters lived.   
Draco ran after him, jumped on his back and offered to do anything he wanted if he would just leave the Potters alone. He was kicked aside and beaten, coughing up blood as his dad walked out at gunpoint to help him murder his son’s boyfriends parents and life long friends, after all, they went to school together. Draco, coughing up blood said, “please spare Harry, he knows nothing of this and I will stay out of his life forever and take the blame so he will hunt me instead, but don’t hurt him.” 

Voldemort shrugged, burnt face scrunched up as he breathed through his reptilian-like nostrils and he said: “for being a good little fuck toy for me over the years I will do as you request.” 

To Lucious he said, “you there, make sure the boy is out of the house when the bomb goes off and that he knows just who sold them out, the Malfoys.” Lucious had bowed his head and nodded, happy to at least be able to save his son's boyfriend and the boy he thought of as a son and walked out with Voldemort and his men. That was the last night he saw his dad, the last night his mom had someone to protect her before she committed suicide, the last night that Draco had Harry, the boy he was going to ask to marry him straight out of high school.   
They ran away and Draco was let go, being deemed innocent enough to only get a few years in prison. From there he built his empire, coolly ignoring Harry’s pleas for why he betrayed him and tracking Harry’s movements as he and his gang moved to Germany. It wasn’t conincidence that he built a company in Germany and owned a house or that he learned German. He wanted to take down the man that took everything from him and reclaim the love of his life. He gathered the audio he could find, the videos and photos of his abuse and put them in a shoebox, to show Harry and prove his innocence.  
End of Flashback  
They had watched the videos, listened to the audios and looked at the photos. They were put back in the box and shoved aside as Draco and Harry held onto each other, for all the time they lost, all the anger and all the abuse that Draco suffered. Once their tears had subsided they snogged deeply and when Draco slid the ring that he had been waiting six years to put on his finger Harry didn’t stop him and said yes. As they were fixing their makeup, putting green tints in Harry’s hair and slicking it back, Harry said: “so if all that happened and was the case why did you tell me earlier that you thought you were fighting terrorists?” 

Draco stiffened and said while not looking at Harry “because that sounded a lot better than the truth I just showed you in there, it was easier to handle.” 

Harry nodded and gripped his hand as he said: “now that I know the truth I won’t let you go again, and I won’t leave you to fight him alone this is what Hermione said.” 

He recapped what she said and Draco nodded grimly “I agree blowing them up is the only choice we have but to leave me in there after I have tried to help, that’s cold.” 

 

Harry squeezed his hand and said, “she hasn’t seen the truth like I have, she still thinks you are responsible for everything that has happened, that will change after this, I swear to you.” Draco nodded his head and hugged him and they let go and went to the club, ready to end this once and for all.  
They got to the club, a mixture of electronic and hip hop blasting around as hot bodies slid against each other in leather and silk, some guys had taken off their shirts and were dancing, showing off toned abs that would make any guy faint from all the blood suddenly running from their brain. Harry stayed pressed up against Draco, not being able to suppress how turned on he was by the hot guys and the man’s arse pressed against him. He took note of the bodyguards lining the club watching them like a hawk. Draco subtly slapped an explosive on the wall next to them, pressing Harry against the wall and making out with him heavily after. He was in the process of shoving his hand down the front of Harry’s pants when they were interrupted by a raspy voice saying “ah Draco congratulations on completing your mission.” 

Draco’s eyes blazed in anger and he whispered in Harry’s ear “trust me and run as soon as I say to.” Draco pushed Harry away and into the bodyguard's arms and said: “yes yes I brought him, now let’s discuss the payment shall we?” 

Voldemort licked the side of Draco’s face and said: “we’ll mix business with pleasure, it’s been a long time since I have been inside you.” Draco suppressed a shudder and walked off with Voldemort while the bodyguards brought him to a cell in the back of the room with a bed. He gasped in shock as Voldemort and Draco came through the door, Voldemort pinning Draco to the bed and kissing his throat as Draco moaned not even fighting it. It was tearing Harry apart but he knew he had to watch for the signal. Draco moved to be on top of Voldemort and suddenly stabbed him in the throat with a pen, right in the jugular causing blood to leak out onto Draco’s hand and Draco laughed maniacally, happy to be finally rid of this monster. He searched for the key and found it, unlocking Harry and grabbed his hand as he yelled: “run!” They ran for their lives as shots broke out, using the bulletproof umbrellas to protect themselves. Once they were at the door Draco pressed the explosive button and they ran to the car, speeding out of there just as the building exploded.  
They got back to the BND headquarters and jumped at the streamers and well dones yelled at them only to be replaced by silence as Harry grabbed Draco and pressed him to the wall and snogged him desperately. Draco returned it, gripping Harry’s hair in his hands and pressing close. They pulled away for breath and Harry said: “before you all yell what I think you should see and hear this.” He slid the box across the floor to Hermione who immediately played the audio on their equipment. Everyone stood in silence as they heard and saw all the abuse Draco went to and they to learned the truth. After it was done Hermione said, “Draco I, I mean we, we didn’t know I’m sorry.” 

Draco nodded grimly and said, “I forgive everyone, now I hope you guys will be at mine and Harry’s wedding because it’s long overdue and I expect full support now.” 

Ron and Hermione looked at the ground shamed and Ron said: “We were just doing what was best for Harry.” 

Draco shook his head and said “no, you were taking out having to move and give up your lives on him and changed your entire personality because of it. We all used to be close and that madman tore us apart, I mean Hermione you wanted Harry to leave me to be blown up.” 

Hermione blushed even more as Ron said “Hermione are you kidding me? I hate him too but I wouldn’t ask Harry to leave him to die.”

“I was upset ok? He was tearing up his reputation and making Harry avoid us!” Everyone started talking at once, apologizing to Harry and Draco and congratulating them again as Harry and Draco hugged their friends once again and finally grieved for all they had lost.

One year later  
Harry was breathing deeply, fiddling with the ridiculous tie Draco insisted he wear with his green tux. Hermione was with Draco, helping him with his hair and calming him down while Ron got the pleasure of helping Harry try to tame his messy hair. Hugo was babbling and walking around with Molly who was introducing herself to everyone as Harry’s adopted mom and Rose was being held by Arthur as he expressed his happiness that Harry and Draco were getting married. Finally, Harry heard the music and looked anxiously as he waited for his future husband. They had been through so much together, visiting each other’s parents graves, letting them know what really happened to set them at peace and of course the pre-wedding problems that they face on the death eater case. Without a leader, it didn’t take long to flush out everyone and Harry quit as soon as he received the news. Hermione was transferring to the NCA and Harry and Draco were moving to his French villa to raise those orphan children Draco had promised after spending another year together as husbands. Finally, they were leaving Germany and going home though they were going to miss their friends. Draco was going to keep the house though since he still had a company there so Harry was to come with him and be his assistant so he could stay in touch with old friends. Of course, they will always make it a habit of visiting Britain to see Hermione and Ron with presents for the kids. Harry shook his thoughts as he watched Draco walk down the aisle, clad in a white suit with a red tie and his mouth went dry. He was so handsome and Harry couldn’t believe they would finally be married. It was about time in his opinion. Draco got to the pew and stood across from Harry, smiling and preening under the attention and they listened to the officiating. When they got to the you may kiss your husband they both rammed their mouths together, snogging for all that they were worth and only pulled away because it was getting hard to breath. They spent time talking with their families, and then they got into the car, decked out with cans and just married across the back of the car and got their happily ever after.


End file.
